


[podfic] deeper and more hurtful than anything that bleeds

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: ITPE 2019 [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Post-War of the Ring, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Self-Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: "It is the shield-arm that is maimed; but the chief evil comes through the sword-arm. In that there now seems no life, although it is unbroken."They said no man could kill him, and Eowyn is no man. But perhaps what they meant was that he could not die.
Relationships: Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Series: ITPE 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579333
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: #ITPE 2019, #InformalTwitterPodficExchange (#ITPE)





	[podfic] deeper and more hurtful than anything that bleeds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/gifts).



**  
  
  
Download**: [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/uy54l2atjp0h54i/lotr%20deeper%20and%20more%20hurtful.mp3?dl=0) (5.51 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:11:48


End file.
